Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise detachable battery housings having connector systems to facilitate transfer of power and data signals. Such connector systems comprise corresponding connectors that are assembled by inserting conductive inserts into standard pitch slots. Each conductive insert is configured to carry a signal such as, for example, a power signal or a data signal. However, in the event additional power and/or signal communication paths are necessary, the connector members, and its housing, must be modified to increase the width thereof to accommodate additional slots and inserts. Due to the limited amount of available space within battery housings and notebook computers, incorporating wider connector members is problematic.